


Stopwatch

by winterrain1212



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain1212/pseuds/winterrain1212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto stepped into Jack’s office and stopped just by the door.<br/>"Hello sir" he said, looking at Jack, feeling butterflies in his stomach,<br/>"All the others have gone home"<br/>Jack smiled and Ianto gripped the stopwatch he held in his hand a little tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stopwatch

Ianto stepped into Jack’s office and stopped just by the door.  
"Hello sir" he said, looking at Jack, feeling butterflies in his stomach,  
"All the others have gone home" Jack smiled and Ianto gripped the stopwatch he held in his hand a little tighter. He wanted to move closer but it was as if his body was paralyzed. The only thing he could do was stare into Jack’s beautiful sky blue eyes. Jack stepped closer to Ianto until he was just a few centimeters away. Ianto's heart sped up and his breathing quickened, would he really go through with this? He was torn in half, one half that loved Lisa and one half which wanted Jack to take all the pain away. If he went through with this then there would be no going back, his hidden fantasies would become reality, and Ianto was terrified. He wanted to say something. His earlier confidence was gone, he was no longer sure if he could go through with this.  
"Ianto" Jack’s voice broke through Ianto's thoughts, he reached out with his hand and grasped Ianto's - the one that was holding the stopwatch. Jack ran his thumb over Ianto's and stepped closer still, his mouth was centimeters away from Ianto's and he could feel Jack's breath on his own.  
"Ianto, it's okay" Jack said softly and he pressed his lips ever so slightly to Ianto's. Ianto forgot his earlier troubles; he reached his hand around the other man's back and pressed him closer, while their lips interlocked fiercely. Ianto was surprised by how right it felt, he was also surprised by how he wanted more. Jack seemed to read his mind because he pushed Ianto back against the door of his office, trapping him there. Not that Ianto would have wanted to escape.

Jack pressed down their thumbs to start the stopwatch, at the same time Ianto could feel his dick pressing against him. Jack separated his lips from Ianto long enough to whisper in his ear "go." He kissed his way down Ianto's neck while Ianto's hand slid down Jack’s chest, further and further down till he was cupping Jack's dick. A moan escaped Jack, and Ianto smiled, until Jack trapped his mouth again. Jack could feel Ianto hesitating, he thought there were far too many layers between Ianto's hand and his dick. He didn't want to force Ianto's hand -figuratively and literally - but he was too selfish and he wanted Ianto. He placed his hand over Ianto's and squeezed, Ianto let out a breath and leaned his forehead against Jack’s, while he moved their hand up and slipped them both into his pants. There he moved both their hands up and down, and this time it was Ianto who moaned. 

He kissed Jack as if he was the only being left in existence, and his free hand moved to undo Jack's pants. He fumbled with the button while Jack teased his hand with the promise of goodness, both their breaths were ragged, both of them wanted even more. Finally Ianto popped the button and pushed Jack's pants down and his boner sprang free. Ianto paused unsure what to do, his hands hovering over Jack.

Jack finally got what he wanted, only he saw Ianto stop, he knew the other man had never done this so he was patient, when Ianto gave him a questioning look Jack answered by placing his hand over Ianto's again and rubbing his dick with their both his hand and Ianto's underneath it. Jack bit his lip but a moan escaped him anyway, and he saw Ianto smile slightly, that smile was so irresistible that Jack let go of Ianto leaving him to his own devices, while he cupped Ianto's head with both his hands and gave him a kiss that would have made weaker men collapse. Jack though that Ianto was doing well enough on his own; doing things that he probably did to himself which Jack found surprisingly enjoyable.  
“You ready for the next part?” Jack asked Ianto, who only nodded, a bit too preoccupied with his mouth to answer. Jack grasped Ianto’s cheek and led his face down to his dick. Ianto began sucking and Jack curled his fingers in Ianto’s hair. 

Jack was running his hands through Ianto’s hair, and he began thrusting his lips forward in time to meet Ianto’s mouth. After a few thrusts Ianto reached out with his hands and held onto Jack’s hips, holding him still while he worked him over. Jack grunted and moaned, stroking Ianto’s face, his hair, his neck. When Jack got close to finishing Ianto sped up, Jack wanted to hold back, strike some sort of record on the stopwatch, but with Ianto’s mouth around his dick that was impossible.  
“Ianto I…ahhh” Jack tried to warn him but it was too late. The other man took it well, removing his mouth so that most of the cum went over his clothes. Jack still had his hands in Ianto’s hair and he began unconsciously running his fingers through it. 

Panting, Jack looked down at Ianto, who was on his knees in front of him, looking up at Jack with the most adorable look Jack had ever seen. Jack couldn’t help himself, he bent down to kiss Ianto, not minding that he could taste himself on his lips.  
“That was amazing” Ianto said when Jack pulled away, kneeling in front of Ianto. Ianto had never given anyone a blowjob, so he never expected that it could feel so good. He loved the way he could make Jack moan, and he loved the way Jack grabbed onto his hair near the end, holding on as if he was afraid to let go.  
“You are amazing” Jack said, looking the other man in the eyes. “But we are not finished yet.” Ianto looked at Jack, confused, was there something more Jack wanted him to do? Jack got that devilish look on his face as he pushed Ianto backwards, so he fell on his butt. Then he hurried to unbutton Ianto’s pants and pull then down, along with his underwear.  
“What was my time?” Jack asked Ianto, who looked at him perplexed, too caught up in Jack’s hands on his dick to think about what Jack was saying. Jack took the stopwatch out of Ianto’s hand, grinned when he saw the time, and showed it to Ianto.  
“Beat this” He taunted, as he made Ianto hard and rest the stopwatch anew. Then Jack bent over Ianto, and he lost himself in the feel of Jacks mouth on his dick. It was as if all thought escaped Ianto’s mind, and all he could focus on was Jack. Ianto started moaning and he grabbed onto Jack’s hair to anchor him down. Ianto had thought that giving blowjobs was amazing, but the things Jack was doing with his mouth, and the tingles that shot out all over Ianto’s body were like pure ecstasy. Ianto didn’t last half the time Jack had, coming into Jack’s mouth, who swallowed it all down.  
“We’re going to have to work on that timing, Ianto” Jack said, a mocking smile on his face. 

Ianto stood next to Jack panting; he could hear the other man catching his breath as well. He had never done anything like this before and he did it with his boss! Now that Jack wasn't touching him Ianto's thoughts started catching up with him and he was panicking. What would Jack think of him now? Would he want more, or maybe he would want Ianto to leave. What would the others do if they found out? Then his guilt set in, what about Lisa? Had he really moved on so quickly? 

"Ianto, what are you thinking?" Jack asked seeing that Ianto was having some sort of mental battle.  
Ianto looked at Jack and thought about telling him everything, instead he just mumbled "Nothing".

Jack looked at Ianto and then grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the office and into the larger room which contained a couch. There he sat Ianto down and moved to sit next to him. "What is it?" Jack asked his voice deep with emotion. Ianto looked over to Jack but then just dropped his gaze to his knees. Then he felt Jack’s hand on his chin pulling it up so he could look at him. "It's okay, you can tell me" Jack took a deep breath "Do you regret what we did?" He asked Ianto, looking at him with worried eyes.  
"No! No of course not" Ianto answered quickly "it's just..." He trailed off unsure how to voice his emotions  
"It's just?" Jack prompted, and Ianto took a deep breath and let it all out in a rush "I'm just not used to this, it's all new to me I don't know anything, I haven't done this before and I just-"  
He was cut off by Jack’s gentle laughter, Ianto thought it was so beautiful, so warm and gentle. "You're making it complicated. Ianto, did you enjoy what we did in my office?" Jack asked looking right into Ianto's eyes.  
"Yes but-" Ianto stated to say but Jack cut him off again,  
"Yes or no Ianto, it's simple" Jack said  
"Yes"  
"Would you like to do it again?"  
"....yes"  
" Then come over here so I can cuddle with you while we talk" Jack said patting the space next to him. Ianto didn't need to be told twice, he took Jack's advice and tried to just forget everything. He scooted closer to Jack, who then put his arm around him.

"I can do this." Ianto thought. He wanted to talk more with Jack, ask him what was going to happen next, where they would go from here, but instead he found himself falling asleep, listening to Jack’s heart and feeling Jack's cheek on his head, Jack kissing his hair softly. He wanted to stay awake but he had already been caught by sleeps tight grip. He fell asleep tired, happy, exhausted and in the arms of Captain Jack Harkness.


End file.
